Dreams Can Come True
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Based on the movie 13 going on 30... thirteen year old Rachel Green hates being 13 , she wants to be thirty and fabulous , and thanks to a special friend she gets her wish..
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that is based on the movie 13 Going on 30…. But it is the story of two friends who become more…. These characters are the creation of BKC, Warner Brothers , and NBC…

Today was Rachel's thirteenth birthday. She peeked in the mirror on her vanity table. All she could see was the nose she wanted to get rid of . Her sisters Amy and Jill had perfect noses, why didn't she? She felt so ugly. She looked up at the posters that adorned her wall. Shaun Cassidy and Parker Stevenson, the Hardy Boys. She was so in love with Shaun Cassidy. He had that blonde hair and that perfect smile . She had one or two really good friends , that was Monica and her brother who was two years older. Ross was always so nice to her. But Rachel wanted to be with the in crowd, the cheerleaders and the jocks and the country club set. So sometimes she would actually ignore them, especially if the rah rah girls were around.

The Rah Rah girls were the cheerleaders of Lincoln Junior High School. They were led by the terribly , shallow and mean Mindy. Mindy lived in a mansion like Rachel and had designer clothes. Rachel had all that as well, it is just that sometimes her nose made her feel so ugly. Rachel would turn on the television and there would be these beautiful women like Victoria Prinicipal, Linda Gray , or Morgan Fairchild . Their hair was so full and curly. Their eyes had tons of make up around them and their lips painted a brilliant red. Rachel wanted to be like them , or work in fashion , that was her real dream. Her closet had all the best designers in it because her father was a successful vascular surgeon.

"Happy Birthday Pumpkin." Leonard Green said as he came into his daughter's room. "Today you are a teenager." He said with a kiss . "When are your friends coming over?" her mother said as she suddenly appeared out of no where. "Carmela is working on the cake as we speak."

"Mindy and the girls are coming at five. " Rachel said excitedly. "And so is Chip Matthews." She said dreamily. Rachel's mother reminded her gently. "And Monica and her brother are coming soon as well." Rachel liked Monica and she had always been her best friend, but Monica had a bit of a weight problem, so she wasn't one of the popular girls. And Monica's brother , he was kind of on the thin side and at his age , he was actually starting to grow a mustache. Ross was two years older than Rachel but there was one thing that Rachel didn't know about him , he had a secret crush on her. The worst thing about him though was his absolute passion for dinosaurs, and that was fine when you were ten , but not at age fifteen.

At that moment, the doorbell rang and one of Rachel's bratty sisters ran up the stairs. "Rachel , that fat Monica Geller is here with her loser brother." Jill said snidely. "Jill!" said Sandra sharply. "Be nice."

"Happy Birthday Rachel." Monica said excitedly and wrapped her girth around her dear friend. She handed her a wrapped gift and then gave her a hug. Monica was wearing a rainbow striped sweater and a pair of hefty jeans. "Thanks oh you shouldn't have." Rachel said as she unwrapped the package., already planning to exchange what was ever in the package. She saw it was a pair of earrings. "I love them." She said to her friend. Ross looked on eagerly as he got ready to give her his special present."I have something that I made ." he said as he took her hand and led her to the large box that sat on the floor. Rachel was intrigued, what could Monica's brother possibly have gotten her that was this big.

"I can't even imagine what this would be." She said as she examined the wrapping paper. It was pink with little lilies on it. Then it was tied together with a wide white bow on it. Rachel kneeled down and looked at it. "Open it." He said . Rachel tore off the bow. "No no , you just have to lift it up." Ross demonstrated as he picked up the box. Rachel was amazed he took this much time to do this for her.

"It's your grown up dream house." He announced. "See here is your closet with all of your designer stuff , and your shoes and purses. There is that jerk Shaun Cassidy in the living room and here is me who will kick his ass when he hurts you. In here is the television that you will be on someday as a beautiful girl in New York as a fashion executive. You will have a handsome boyfriend and everyone will love you. And then little girls will see you and they will want to be just like you." Rachel thought the whole thing was sweet, but after all , she was thirteen now. She was a grown up, well she thought she was grown up. "Thank you Ross." She said with a tiny peck on the cheek "That was so sweet." Ross began to blush. Aw it was nothing. I wanted to give my best friend a special gift for her birthday." There was a loud noise upstairs as the rah rah girls started down the stairs. Rachel looked over at the house and started to panic. How was she ever going to be cool and sophisticated with the doll house. She picked up the house and put in her and her sister's play closet.

"But Rachel you forgot the best part. The wishing dust. " Ross said as he dumped the bag of dust on the house and got a little on Rachel. "Have you lost your mind?" she squealed as he pushed the dirt off of her . "Sorry." He apologized.

"Rae ray, " Mindy squealed as she hugged Rachel. Ross was rudely pushed aside. "Happy birthday. I got you the latest style from Louis Vuitton. My mom works there." The other girls gathered around her and squealed as well. Then he came into the party . His hair was blonde and glistening. He was wearing a letterman's jacket with an L on it. "Hi Chip. " Rachel drooled.

"Hey ." he said as he tipped his head.

Ross could see that they would just get in the way. "Come on Mon. " he said as they left. He was dejected once again. "Wait before we go , let's get some cake." Monica said. "Bye Rach." She said sadly. Then they headed up the stairs.

Rachel loved the fact that she was standing in the midst of these popular people. She was a cheerleader herself and these were her type of friends. Popular and rich and stylish. Then she kept looking over at Chip.

"Hey I have an idea." Screamed Mindy. "Let's play seven minutes in heaven. The other girls got excited as well. "And the first person to play is the birthday girl. You and Chip will go in the closet over there for seven minutes." Mindy motioned to the closet. Rachel looked at him excited. "No you go in first." Mindy said as she opened the door. Rachel walked in the closet and then looked back.. Mindy gave a nod to the girls and then they started to giggle. "Chip will be in a minute." He started to snicker. "Okay Ray Ray here's chip." Mindy smiled. "Okay now." One of the other girls shut the door and then the group left the basement.

"Chip ? Chip?" Rachel called as she sat in the dark. Then it dawned on her . She was alone in the closet and they had tricked her. Rachel sat down on the floor and started to cry into her hands. "I hate my life . I hate being thirteen . I want to be thirty and fabulous , thirty and fabulous ," she kept repeating the words over and over. Some more of the dust from Ross' gift came pouring down on her. Then she fell into a deep sleep.

"Daddy , Mom?" Rachel called as she opened her eyes. She slowly opened the closet door. She looked around and she had no idea where she was . It wasn't her parents huge house it was an apartment and one of the walls was purple.

"Rach?" a young woman with dark hair called out to her. Rachel had no idea who she was or where she was. She was walking around and staring. "What's wrong?" Rachel still didn't know who the woman was. She had blue eyes and her hair was long and dark. She was very pretty and thin. "Who are you?" Rachel asked. The woman looked at her and then gave her the strangest look. "Rachel I'm your roommate Monica."


	2. Where Am I

Rachel held her head. Nope she didn't feel any bumps. She looked around at the surrounding apartment. There was a white couch with a red and white checkered afghan on it. There was also a green ottoman and a group of pictures on the table .Rachel thought if she could see the pictures , she would understand what was going on. Monica looked on at her concerned. Then the door opened and four other people came in. Rachel had never seen any of them. One was a rather good looking guy with a New York accent, Then there was a girl who wore a lot of rings and looked like she came from the sixties., then another guy had sandy hair and wore glasses , but Rachel noticed he was cute. The last guy was very tall and he had the most incredible brown eyes and the nicest smile. His hair was almost black in color. Rachel noticed him coming over to her and leaning down. "Rach, are you alright?" he said. Rachel stared at him and then she stared at them all.

"I don't know who you are , but I am Rachel Green , I think." Rachel said as she laid down confused. Yes it was her, then she opened her purse and took out a compact . She dropped it when she saw that her huge nose was now gone."What is going on? My nose is small now."

"Welll you had it fixed when you had to have your deviated septum corrected. Honestly Rachel, are you sure you are alright." Monica said to her."No I am not and who are you people?" she said almost frightened. The four people started to gather around her again.

"Honey that must have been quite a fall. I am your roommate and best friend Monica Geller." Monica said holding her hand. Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. "Monica, you used to be so fat . Now you look like a television star." Rachel said astounded. "And this is my boyfriend , Chandler Bing." The guy with the glasses stepped forward and put out his hand. "This is Phoebe, she used to live with me . " the blonde woman smiled. "Actually it is Regina Philangie." Monica scolded her. "Phoebe , you will confuse her more." Then the shorter guy with the accent stepped over and smiled. "How you doin?" he said and Monica hit him."Joey , this is not the time and that is Rachel." Joey put his head down and backed away.

The tall guy stepped up and looked Rachel deep in the eyes. "I know you remember me. I am only your ex boyfriend ." he said softly. Rachel looked at him. "No I don't ." she said as she shook her head."Sure you do ." Rachel got feisty . I have never seen you before ." she said . Then he got down on the couch and sat next to her. Rachel tried to scoot away from this crazy person. "Get away from me I have never seen you before. " she screamed. "Rach, it's me. Ross." He said loudly. For some reason , Rachel got up and began to carefully look at the guy. There was something about him that was familiar. Rachel was almost afraid to ask this guy's last name."R-rrross." She said slowly. "Yeah Ross Geller." Rachel couldn't believe it . Her best friend when she young. "Ross you are not a nerd anymore." She said astounded.

"That my dear is a matter of opinion." Chandler said as Monica gave him a dirty look.

"You are tall , and you don't have that dorky mustache and your hair is straight now. And you aren't thin anymore either , actually kind of buff." Rachel smiled sweetly. "Youre actually kind of hot." Rachel smiled as she eyed the man standing before her. "You mean we dated?" she said surprised. "We went out , we did stuff together?" Rachel still couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Ross bent down and almost whispered it. "We had sex together." Rachel got the most terrifying look on her face. "You and me , we did it?" Rachel was still shocked because after all this was her best male friend when she was a teenager "298 times." He bragged with a smile.

Rachel heard the term ex boyfriend and wondered what had happened . "You said we used to go out, why did we break up?" Ross was even more confused and so was everyone. "Well we were having some problems, you were putting your job ahead of us and feeling like I was crowding you in, you said you wanted a break and I took that to mean that you wanted to break up. So I went out and got drunk , ended up in bed with the hot girl from the copy store and then I cheated on you." Ross said as he lowered his head. "On our first anniversary."

"When did you get to be such a jerk? You were such a nice guy before." Rachel said to her friend. "I mean when you made me that little house." Ross remembered. "You mean the one you hid when Mindy and that crowd came over?" Rachel was ashamed that now he knew. "I didn't want them to think I was a little girl who still played with dolls." It had been years, but Ross had forgotten the little house he made for her. "Wait a minute , that was year ago and you still remember it?" "Of course, it was only this morning." Rachel said as Ross looked at her funny. "This morning?"

"My thirteenth birthday. "Rachel said surely. The others just kept looking at her like she was losing her mind."Monica gave me some earrings."

"That I know you took back , because you exchange everything." Monica said shaking her head.

"Anyway then the Rah Rah girls came with Chip Matthews and then I went into the closet and that was the last thing I remember before waking up here." Rachel tried to explain. "Which I would love to know where here is?" she went on.

"This is Manhattan , 965 Bedford Street , apartment 20," Monica recited.

"Isn't that where your Nana lived?" Rachel had memories of coming here with Monica as a little girl when they would go exploring the city.

"Nana moved out and gave me the lease on this place. Then she passed away." Monica said sadly. "I have been living here since 1990. You left Barry at the altar and then moved in with me in 1994. " Monica tried to clue her in on what was going on.

"You said we dated." She indicated to Ross. "So who is Barry?" Monica knew this was her job now. "Barry Farber is an orthodontist you dated and was going to marry until you realized you didn't love him." Rachel couldn't believe any of this. Monica was thin and had a sexy boyfriend and her and Ross had dated and he actually cheated on her. Ross was actually a hunk now.

"And do I have a job?" Rachel asked. "Yes you are in charge of marketing the menswear division at Ralph Lauren." Ross volunteered , hoping that she would get her memory back. Rachel leaped up for joy. "I work for a designer ." she screamed. "Yep ." he said , glad to see her happy.

"If I have a job, what do you guys all do?" Rachel asked curiously. "Well I am head chef at Allesandro's." Monica said. Phoebe popped up" I am a free lance masseuse." Joey smiled. "I am an actor , actually on Days of our Lives as Dr. Drake Ramoray." Chandler moaned. "I am only a data processor." Then Rachel looked over to Ross. "And what do you do?" Ross sweetly said. "I am a professor of Paleontology at NYU." "What is that ?" the young Rachel asked. "I teach about fossils and dinosaurs , that kind of stuff." Ross added. "Oh yeah , you always liked dinosaurs." She said . "I always thought they were boring ." Rachel yawned . "This has been a long and confusing day, I am going to lay down. " The others were completely puzzled as Rachel got up from the couch and walked to what Monica said was her room. She opened up the drawer and pulled out a tiny tee shirt and a pair of lounge pants. In the drawer, she saw a tee shirt that said on it Frankie Say Relax. Rachel looked it over and then pulled it on. She modeled it in the mirror and thought it was cute. Maybe if she went to sleep . then she would be back in her house by morning.


	3. It Might be the Truth

After Rachel had gone to bed, the group began to talk about the weird turn of events. It seemed like the only two people that Rachel knew were Ross and Monica, she was totally oblivious and didn't talk to anyone else. Then Ross remembered from a long time ago, his present to Rachel and how hurt he was that day.

"Do you think she is telling the truth and it isn't amnesia?" Joey asked Monica. "She acted like we weren't even here, and we all love her."

"Time travel isn't possible, it's a childish theory." Ross scoffed.

"What about Quantum Leap? He travels through time." Joey defended himself. Chandler turned to him. "Joe, that's a television show." He tried to explain.

"You mean he actually watches something besides Baywatch and porn?" Monica asked. "But for some odd reason, I get the feeling that isn't the Rachel we know."

Phoebe nodded her head. "I think that what she said was true. I was getting a very young aura from her."

Ross said. "But you can not travel through time . It hasn't been scientifically proven." He tried his best to defend himself. But then he started to realize that in this girls mind, he and her had never been together except as friends when he was fifteen and she was thirteen.That was a thought that struck him to the very core. She had never been in love with him, and he was totally in love with her. In fact , no woman since her could measure up to her. In her own mind, Chloe and the "break" never happened. This could be the second chance that he had always had hope for.

The next morning, Ben was over for the weekend so Carol and Susan could go away on a second honeymoon. He was running around the house very loudly and Rachel came from her room.

"Hey I was trying to sleep and some kid woke me up." She said rubbing her eyes.

"That was Ben." Smiled Monica as she started to make pancakes for everyone for breakfast.

"Who's Ben? Some kid you babysit or something?" Rachel moaned.

Ross picked him up and walked over to Rachel. "No he's my son."

Rachel was now even more confused . "You have a little boy? Like in you are his daddy?" She couldn't picture Ross as a father at all.

"Yes , he doesn't live with me, he lives with his mother and her wife." Ross tried to explain to the girl with the thirteen year old mind. Rachel turned to him. "You mean she is one of those girls who likes girls instead of guys?" Ross admitted. "Yes , Carol is a lesbian. That is why we got divorced."

"You were married?" Rachel asked shocked. "Yeah actually I have been married twice now." Ross hated to admit these past mistakes. "I married Carol then divorced her. Then I got married to a girl from England named Emily and she and I got divorced. And then I got married a third time, I think in another time that one would have worked." Ross could not tell Rachel that his third marriage and divorce was to her.

"You don't seem to be too good at this marriage thing, do you Ross?" she said teasingly. Then Ross looked down at the tee shirt she was wearing. He smiled because he remembered her wearing that when they were dating . Maybe she did remember something. "Cute shirt." He said smiling.

"Yeah I found it last night and slept in it. It has something funny on it. Who's Frankie?" she asked innocently. Ross didn't know how to explain it without saying it was a group from the eighties , so he brushed it off as "some guy."

Now excited about her new life. "Well if you will all excuse me, I have a really neat job to go to. I have to go and get dressed and pick out some really cute clothes to wear. Rachel skipped to her room and closed the door. She opened the closet and her mouth dropped at the great designer suits and dresses. Then she walked over to the dresser and opened it up surveying the bras and little panties in it. She took one of the pairs of panties and held it up. "Wow , I wonder what this covers?" she held it up to see the foreign object and stretched it between her fingers. "not much it looks like." She giggled and then decided to put it on. "Oooh it scrunches up my butt." She said as she put on her thong. She wiggled her tiny butt to make the panties feel more comfortable on her. She walked over to the mirror and looked down and smiled . She had a nice body and then she put on a bra and then opened the door.

"Hey how do I look?" she said as she paraded in front of the group. Monica couldn't believe that Rachel had walked in front of her boyfriend in only a bra and panties. "These pants are weird though. They go up my butt."she giggled. Joey sat and smiled as she walked around in her underwear. Monica slapped him. "Joey."she warned. Then she realized that her boyfriend was watching as well. "Chandler ,stop looking." She yelled.

Phoebe smiled as well. This was a nice sight in the morning with breakfast. Ross ran over with a blanket and covered her up. Now he realized that maybe this girl was telling the truth."Rach." he said as he threw the blanket on her and pushed her back into her room.

Rachel couldn't understand at all. She was starting to get a nice shape and she just wanted to show it off."Do you know what in the hell you were doing out there?" Ross screamed at the near naked girl. "You were parading around in your underwear in front of Joey and Chandler." He screamed. "Now I realize we are no longer together, but I do not want my best friends to see your next to naked body.'

"And what is wrong with that? I have waited to grow breasts and wear a nice bra .' she cried. "And you tell me I can't show them to anyone."

Ross looked into Rachel's aqua eyes. She was so young and innocent She may have had the body of a thirty year old, but her mind was that of a young teenager. He wrapped her in his arms. It felt so good having her there again. Then he stared at her . She was perfect. "You can show them to someone. You show them to the man that you love." He whispered as his lips moved closer to hers. Then it hit him. She was telling the truth, she was only thirteen years old. "Rach, you are only thirteen." He said louder. "Yeah silly that is what I have been trying to tell you." She giggled. Ross immediately unwrapped himself from her body."Oh my God, I could be arrested." He screamed and ran from the room. Rachel just looked at him and then continued to get dressed.


	4. An Enemy From the Past

Rachel held her briefcase in her hand as she stood in front of the massive skyscraper . It was huge and she saw many people coming and going from the large building.

"So this is where I work?" she wondered as her Jimmy Choos clinked across the terrazzo floor. There was a man seated at a desk who looked at cards and then allowed the people to go up in the elevator. Rachel felt around in her purse and then showed her pass to the guard. Feeling important, she strolled into the elevator. She saw an older man there as she hummed the song on the elevator's sound system. There was no doubt in her mind she was having a good day.  
I work for Ralph Lauren ." she smiled to the total stranger. He just looked at her and then turned his head away. When the elevator stopped on the floor she needed , she hopped out and then tried to find as best as she could from the guard downstairs her office.

There was a sign on the door that read Rachel Green, Director of Marketing for Menswear. Rachel was all giggly when she saw her name painted on the door. There was a guy standing there going through her mail. He was tall and had a young type of face. The one thing that Rachel noticed was that he had the cutest butt she had ever seen.

"Hi Boss." He smiled. His smile was so adorable and cute. Rachel looked at him and then thought . Yum so I get to boss this hunk around. I love my life."

"I brought in your mail." He said with a sweet, masculine voice. Rachel wanted to thank him. "And you are , I am sorry , but sometimes I forget names." Rachel shyly apologized. "Tag, Tag Jones, remember you hired me?" Rachel just kept staring at how well he looked in the tight tee shirt and tight jeans Breaking that thought , she said "Oh yeah, I just forgot that's all." She kept staring at him. Tag turned to leave and then noticed her eyes focused on him.

"Anything else, Miss Green?." He said in an authoritative voice.

"No that will be all. Tag." She giggled at the hot hunks name. Tag smiled and then left the office. She walked over to her desk and the big chair that spun around. Kicking off her shoes and in her stocking feet , she spun her chair around."Weeeee." she squealed. "I work for Ralph Lauren." She noticed on her desk a framed picture of the group that she left a little while ago. Monica was sitting on the blonde haired guys lap and there she was sitting on Ross' lap. Maybe he was right, they did go out. Then the guy who came on to her and leered at her in her underwear was smiling with the blonde haired lady. The picture seemed to have been taken not in an apartment , but some sort of a public place.

The phone rang and Rachel reached for it. She could hear in the outer office Tag answering it. "Rachel Green's.' he said politely. He then buzzed her. "Rachel, for you, some guy named Ross." Rachel answered it quickly. "Hi Ross." She smiled.

"So how do you like being the grown up executive?" he said as he poured a cream into his coffee at his desk. A pile of midterms sat in front of him. He knew if he wanted to make her his again, he would have to treat her like he would have when he was in high school. He couldn't blow this second chance.

"I am having the best time and my assistant is this totally hot guy named Tag." Rachel told her best friend. Ross strained his face at that comment. That guy Tag who she had go out with Joey a few times, he was better looking then him. At the time , he was dating another girl and wasn't really paying attention. Like most of his relationships, none of them could hold a candle to Rachel.

"That sounds great." Ross' voice strained. "Say how would you like to have lunch?" he said as he crumpled the notepad in his hands.

"That would be cool." She said in her teenage like voice. "I am so dying for some pizza."

"Okay then why don't I meet you at your office." Ross did not want Rachel to have to go traipsing over to the college. "Around one , I have to be back by three because I have a class on Prehistoric Cultures." He said .

"What, you go to school at your age?" she giggled.

"Rachel , I told you. I am a college professor. I am the teacher of the class." Ross explained. "One o clock , okay?"

"Kay, Bye Ross." She hung up the phone and then looked at the terminal in front of her. She couldn't figure it out because she had never really had an interest in computers. She saw a switch and then flipped it on. The machine began to buzz and hum. Then a picture of a boy band came up on her screen.  
"They are cute.' She smiled as she tried to figure out what to do next.

"Hi Ray Ray." Said a voice from her door. Rachel looked over at the girl carrying a portfolio and holding a cup of coffee with the words Starbucks on it. Rachel had heard this voice before. It dawned on her who it was , Mindy of the Rah Rah Girls."Ready for the presentation? Ralph is looking forward to it." She smiled evily.

"What presentation?" Rachel did not know at all what she meant. How could she?

"The marketing presentation about the show for the buyers." Mindy rolled her eyes. "You know , the buyers who will be looking at our fall line and then whoever has the best ideas will be put in charge of the show for Fashion Week." Mindy was confident that this time Rachel would not beat her out like she always did. She didn't even know about the presentation. "Well today was my presentation, but I know that yours will be as good as it ever was." She said snidely. "Ralph liked it , but we'll have to see when you do yours." Rachel 's face turned white. She didn't know anything about doing a presentation.

"And when is that?" Rachel asked innocently. "Friday." Mindy said with confidence. Rachel looked at her watch. "Mindy , I have got to go , I have an important lunch meeting." Rachel took off down the hall and then ran into the elevator. She couldn't do this. She ran out the door only to run into Ross. She bent over and started to cry into her hands. He put his arms around her and then tried to make her feel better. "Oh Ross.' She cried. "This is such a mess. I am supposed to do a presentation for my boss on Friday and I have no idea how to do it at all." She sobbed. "They want figures and graphs and charts and that kind of stuff. I thought that working for a fashion designer just meant that you would get to design pretty clothes." Ross just patted her back and said. "Rach, we'll help you. We will make this the best darn presentation that Ralph Lauren has ever seen." Ross knew that she had no concept of what was really expected of her because he did know her secret.

Mindy laughed , she knew that Rachel seemed confused and probably didn't have any of the sources together for the Friday presentation. But Rachel always somehow knew how to pull things together at the last moment. Somehow she had to find out what Rachel was doing and either make it better or steal it. "Now where was Rachel's address book , she had a plan." Mindy saw Rachel leave and she went through her desk. She knew that Rachel had a few male friends , and that would be how she would find out what she was up to. First she saw the name Chandler Bing, hmm he might be able to help, then she came upon another name Ross Geller, who she remembered as Rachel's ex, no Rachel had mentioned that he still might have feelings for her , and he would probably do anything to help her. Mindy smiled when she saw the last name. Joey Tribbiani, Rachel's actor friend, she said he loved the ladies, Perfect thought Mindy, I will date him and then I will find out what Rachel has been up to.


	5. Mindy Has a Plan

Gathered in Monica and Rachel's living room , the group had powwowed together to help Rachel with her presentation. Monica had a clip board so she could designate each person with a job. With each person's talents , they were going to help Rachel to put together her presentation.

"Okay Phoebe , you are handy with your hands and can sew, so you can do any alterations that need to be done." Monica said with authority. She then turned to Chandler. "Your job is to look up the sales figures on the web site and make printouts for the other people using charts and graphs."

"I have had to do many presentations, so I can help Rachel on that end." Ross said as he smiled. Rachel just couldn't believe how helpful everyone was. Something was definitely happening though, she was getting a new kind of feeling for her best friend.

"I'm gonna need models." Moaned Rachel as she looked through Mindy's brochure. "Well, you got three." Suggested Monica as she looked at the guys.

"And I was a model." Said Joey proudly.

"Yeah for a vd poster." Laughed Chandler. Monica wrapped her arms around Chandler. "I think you will make a sexy model." She cooed.

"It is something I have always wanted to try." Said Ross. "I mean I am tall and stuff." Rachel looked over at him and smiled. "I bet you would be a good model. " She threw her arms around him and reached up . "Oh Ross , I could just kiss you for helping me like this." For the first time, everyone noticed there was a connection between Ross and Rachel that had been gone for quite some time. There was silence after she made the comment as everyone looked at the former couple.

"Well , you all have jobs , so let's get busy people. Rachel , I will make you some incredible h'or derves and serve them at the end of the presentation." Monica said as she was eager to get everyone's mind off of Rachel's comment.

Chandler's eyes were glued to the computer screen as he pounded out another set of statistics. His bespectacled eyes followed the many pages of numbers and statistics. Monica came over and rubbed his shoulders as he dropped his head from exhaustion. Rachel sat in the armchair with a pen in her mouth as she tried to think of some really cute designs. Rachel had always wanted to design clothes. She started to sketch a casual sweater set , a formal tuxedo , and a business suit. She could picture Joey in the casual sweater and jeans , Chandler with his business attitude would look great in the business suit, and of course the one who would be perfect for the tuxedo would be Ross because of his height.

"Joey, why don't you go down to Central Perk and get us some coffee? It looks like it is going to be a long night." Ross said as he continued to work on the power point presentation. Joey threw on his coat and started out the door. He wished he could do more for his friend, but he was only an actor.

Mindy sat on the stool in the coffee shop as she took out her compact . She heard Rachel talk of this place and then thought her friends would show up there eventually. Joey came running in the door "Gunther , six cups to go." He said as he took the money from out of his wallet. Mindy thought there was something familiar about this guy. "Oh my God, you are Dr. Drake Ramoray on Days of our Lives." She shrieked when she spotted Joey. "Yes , I am ." he smiled. Mindy took a napkin from one of the dispensers. "Could you sign this for me?" she asked with a sweetly poison voice. Joey looked over at the girl who requested the autograph. She was hot. "How you doin?" he said with his trademark line. "I would be doing a lot better if you were to ask me out." She said shyly. Her plan was working.

"Tonight , we'll go out and then back to my place." Joey said with a debonair air. "I can help my friend later. She just wants me to model for her. " Really?" smiled Mindy. "I would love to hear more."

Sorry so short….


End file.
